


some people are awful: the novel

by Lunitadiciembre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rant, acoa, ish, it's like part 2 of Grantaire is me, or well it's kind of verse not really poetry, overdramatic, this is only in english because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitadiciembre/pseuds/Lunitadiciembre
Summary: Grantaire is me part 2.(Previously: Talking about Grantaire to project all my bullshitNow: something something fiction and reality and all my bullshit)





	some people are awful: the novel

I’m hollow.  
It doesn’t mean anything  
anymore.  
  
I mouth the word, it opens wounds in my lips.  
There’s only the absence.  
  
I let you go.  
Left a piece of me behind  
to rot with you.  
  
  
And it hurts, like a phantom limb.  
There’s something missing.  
  
Is this your story?  
Is that what is going on?  
Am I real  
outside of you?  
  
It seems sometimes  
I only live  
for you,  
to react  
to your actions.  
  
Waiting, changing,  
creating new shapes,  
shattering and  
being reborn  
(again and again)  
so I can exist,  
in your reality  
( by your side).  
  
I’m weary  
and everything feels  
strange.  
  
Flashing on the tv.  
The script is fake,  
blurry.  
  
Logic of dreams   
lack of sense  
in my real world.  
I’m exhausted.  
  
A look into the future:  
your eyes  
in my mirror.  
I am terrified.  
  
It can't be avoided you will give yourself up  
to him  
in the end.  
  
After all, he’s yours  
(you’re his-)  
Isn’t that right?  
  
~~Un~~ conditional.  
Everything is broken.  
  
I’m drained  
there’s nothing left  
inside, there’s no blood,  
no life to feed you.  
  
Your shadow has  
taken your place.  
You’re upside down, and I don’t  
recognize you.  
  
I don’t understand,  
can’t explain you.  
There is not a character to compare you with,  
there is no pattern  
none of them fit you.  
You are too real.  
  
And I am -completely- out of touch  
fake feelings.  
I just- can’t- get myself- to work-  
the way I should  
and I’m tired of figuring myself out.  
  
Someone please turn this into a movie  
shine lights on it  
and show me my place.  
  
Where is everyone else?  
Why are they still behind-  
still hurting-  
It’s past that time,  
get with the program.  
  
There is nothing  
to recover. Nothing left.  
Keep moving and just  
leave it-  
leave it behind you.


End file.
